Il y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis
by Rhermione
Summary: On a du mal à croire que ces deux là puissent s'aimer un jour... Venez voir comment leur haine aurait pu évoluer en amour...
1. Un matin de rentrée

**Titre : **Il y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis

**Auteur : **Rhermione

**N.A. : **L'histoire se passe pendant la sixième année de James et Lily… J'avais envie d'écrire, après avoir lu des tas de fics, donc voilà… Je m'y mets… J'espère que ma première fic ne sera pas la dernière…

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling à part quelques uns que j'ai du inventer par besoin…

**Dédicace : **A Lily, qui se reconnaîtra, parce que je sais qu'elle aime bien lire des Lily-James…

**Il y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis**

Un matin de rentrée 

Lily était assise sur son lit. Elle était toujours nerveuse, le jour de la rentrée. Elle était réveillée depuis quelques heures, et elle savait qu'elle pourrait encore attendre autant de temps avant d'aller à la gare, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Mentalement, elle repassait toutes les révisions qu'elle avait faites pendant l'été. Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle allait un peu trop loin, qu'elle était un peu trop studieuse, qu'elle devrait profiter davantage de ses vacances, mais rien à faire, si elle suivait ces pensées, elle culpabilisait.

Ses vacances avaient été satisfaisantes. Elle était partie quelques semaines en Irlande voir de la famille, sa sœur avait presque été aimable, elle avait vu ses amies, Sofie et Orie. Par contre, grosse ombre au tableau : James Potter lui avait envoyé plusieurs hiboux. Il avait même essayé de l'appeler. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait eu son numéro de téléphone, ni comment il avait réussi à se servir d'un téléphone, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait failli faire une crise cardiaque en entendant sa voix, tant il parlait fort et que son appel était inattendu. Bref, ça avait été des vacances assez ordinaires, en fin de compte…

Elle décida qu'il était temps de descendre à présent, non pas qu'il fut tard, mais parce qu'elle commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer et que son estomac criait famine. Elle descendit les escaliers aussi silencieusement qu'elle le put et se prépara un petit-déjeuner copieux. Elle fit sa toilette. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, ses parents se levèrent. Elle parla un peu avec eux, pour ensuite se plonger dans un livre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James eut, comme d'habitude, beaucoup de mal à se lever, ce matin-là. Sirius, qui avait, comme il le faisait depuis quelques années déjà, passé les vacances chez lui, avait dû utiliser la manière forte : lui arracher ses couvertures et le tirer en bas de son lit. James était encore en train de se débattre et d'essayer de l'étouffer avec l'oreiller qu'il avait réussi à saisir quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître sa mère. Gaëlle Potter était de taille moyenne. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et de jolis yeux noisette.

Que se passe-t-il ici ? A votre place, j'éviterais de transformer ma maison en champ de bataille ! Je veux que tout soit rangé dans cinq minutes. Ensuite, vous descendrez prendre votre petit-déjeuner et vous prendrez une douche. Vous avez déjà fait vos valises, j'espère ?

Euh… C'est-à-dire qu'on a voulu mais euh…

D'accord, j'ai compris… Dépêchez-vous de les faire ou vous devrez vous priver de petit-déjeuner.

Oui, m'man…

Oui, madame Potter.

Bien, au boulot ! Le petit-déjeuner devrait être prêt d'ici quelques minutes…

Elle sortit de la chambre, un rien agacée devant le manque d'organisation de son fils. Elle était comme ça, Gaëlle Potter : elle ne laissait jamais de place à l'improvisation.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée, les garçons se mirent au travail : ils rangèrent la chambre et firent leurs valises. Cela ne prit pas très longtemps. De toute manière, ils pourraient toujours recevoir les affaires oubliées par colis…

Pfiou ! J'arrive pas à croire que ta mère arrive à me faire ranger ta chambre avec toi, alors que même la mienne ne pourrait pas ! Elle est vachement douée…, soupira Sirius.

Ouais, sans doute le talent des Potter…

On descend ? Je meurs de faim…

Premier en bas !

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers. Ils se firent réprimander une fois en bas, mais ils sentaient bien que la mère de James n'était pas réellement en colère…

Après un petit-déjeuner et une douche rapide, ils furent fins prêts pour retourner à Poudlard…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily retrouva Sofie et Orie sur le quai. Sofie Kraft était une jeune fille vive, sportive… Certains la trouvaient timbrée, mais ses amies la trouvaient tout simplement adorable… Elle avait de grands yeux bruns et des cheveux bruns toujours rebelles. Orie s'appelait en vérité Orietta Panepinto. Elle détestait ce prénom et ses amies avaient donc pris l'habitude de l'appeler Orie. Bien qu'Italienne (à moitié), elle était blonde, aux yeux bleus. Elle faisait tomber tous les cœurs, et ignorait ses prétendants, à leur plus grand désespoir.

Sofie lui sauta au cou quand elle la vit.

Lily, tu m'as tellement manquée !

Toi aussi, et toi aussi, Orie. Je dis au revoir à mes parents et je vous rejoins. Vous avez déjà trouvé un compartiment ?

Non, on t'attendait., dit Orie.

Lily s'éloigna de ses deux amies et embrassa ses parents.

Travaille bien, et envoie-nous des lettres souvent…

D'accord, maman. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… J'en avais bien l'intention… Et vous, essayez de me répondre. N'ayez pas peur d'approcher le hibou, je vous promets qu'il ne vous fera aucun mal.

On essaiera, ma puce… , dit son père.

Elle les serra encore dans ses bras et rejoignit ses amies.

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Elles montèrent dans le train et ne tardèrent pas à trouver un compartiment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allez, Patmol ! Dépêche-toi !

Comme chaque année, Sirius et James étaient en retard. Ils avaient pris le Magicobus jusqu'à la gare et se pressaient à présent pour atteindre la voie 9 3/4 avant que le train ne parte. Ils franchirent le passage en vitesse et montèrent dans le train alors qu'il était sur le point de partir. Lunard leur avait sans doute gardé une place dans un compartiment. Ils tirèrent leurs valises jusqu'à atteindre le compartiment où se trouvaient Lunard et Queudver, l'un plongé dans un grimoire, l'autre essayant sans grand succès de transformer un verre d'eau en alcool.

Alors, les gars, passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda James d'un ton joyeux en entrant.


	2. Vers Poudlard

Un retour à Poudlard

Lily était assise et bavardait joyeusement avec Sofie et Orie. Elle vit passer James et Sirius, et se rendit compte que Remus et Peter étaient assis de l'autre côté de l'allée, dans le compartiment d'en face. Ils pouvaient donc, de leur compartiment, grâce à le fenêtre dans la porte, voir tout ce qu'elles faisaient.

-Les filles, il faut qu'on parte d'ici. On doit trouver un autre compartiment !

-Mais pourquoi ? On est bien ici, non ? Et puis, tous les compartiments sont sûrement déjà remplis , dit Sofie.

-Et puis je ne vois vraiment pas l'utilité de traîner une énorme valise à travers tout le train alors qu'on pourrait aussi bien la laisser ici et ne pas bouger , protesta Orie.

-Vous avez vu qui est de l'autre côté du couloir ? James Potter et compagnie ! Je ne veux pas rester là ! Il vont nous harceler pendant tout le trajet !

-OH, je suis sûre qu'ils ne remarqueront même pas qu'on est là ! Je t'assure, ils sont si orgueilleux qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas même un troll à deux mètres dans leurs dos !

-Sofie, je ne sais pas s'ils remarqueraient un troll, mais en tout cas, il faut croire que Potter a un flair particulier pour ce qui est de me trouver aux moments où ça m'agace le plus ! S'ils vous plaît, les filles !

-Pas question ! S'ils viennent, on les enverra autre part ! Mais tu ne me feras pas vadrouiller dans le train avec mon énorme valise, même pour 1000gallions !

Orie était sérieuse, et Lily dut s'avouer vaincue. Elle n'arriverait pas à faire bouger ses amies.

-Vous pourriez éprouver un peu plus de compassion ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, vous, d'être poursuivie par un prétentieux et arrogant personnage comme Potter !

-Tu pourrais être un peu compatissante pour des pauvres filles qui n'ont pas envie de courir partout à la recherche d'un compartiment du train vide qu'elles ne trouveront pas !

Inutile de discuter plus longtemps… Autant passer à un autre sujet en espérant que personne ne remarquerait sa présence…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à James, Sirius, Remus et Peter pour se plonger dans une conversation passionnante et pour élaborer quelques plans de farces parfois un peu foireux, mais qui valaient la peine d'être explorés en profondeur…

-Peut-être qu'avec la cape, on pourrait trouver ce qu'il nous faut dans le bureau de Golmers…

-Oui, il suffirait de… James s'interrompit dans sa phrase. Il venait de remarquer une tignasse rousse de l'autre côté de l'allée.

-Ce serait pas Evans ?

-Laisse tomber, Cornedrue. Je sais pas combien de baffes elle t'a envoyé, mais à ta place j'abandonnerais. Elle est pas pour toi… Tu devrais peutêtre tenter ta chance autre part… Emily Andrew a l'air de t'apprécier…, conseilla Patmol.

Rien à faire, Cornedrue restait plongé dans la contemplation de Lily. Elle riait d'une blague de Sofie Kraft, une de ses meilleures amies.

-Et si j'allais la saluer ?

-Oh non, Cornedrue ! Ne fais pas ça, c'est du suicide ! Pourquoi tu dois toujours la ramener avec elle ! Il y a des tas d'autres…

-Je reviens tout de suite…, dit-il, rêveur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il veut me montrer ce que fait son… Je ne me souviens plus du nom de cette plante… Bref… Il la pique et paf ! Il se prend une giclée de liquide brunâtre dans la figure. De l'empestine ! Partout ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me retenir de lui rire à la figure ; en fait je crois qu'il était si pathétique qu'il m'a presque fait pitié à ce mom… Orie s'interrompit.

-Salut, Evans…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Moi, rien… Je t'ai vue, alors je me suis dit que je devrais venir te saluer, histoire d'être poli…

-D'accord, c'est fait alors tu peux t'en aller…

-Oh là ! Tu aurais besoin de leçons de politesse, toi ! TU pourrais commencer par dire « Bonjour. » Tu pourrais même enchaîner avec un « Ca va ? Comment se sont passées tes vacances »

-Bonjour. Ca va ? Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? Content, Potter ? Alors maintenant que j'ai été polie, tu peux t'en aller…

-Ah, je suis content que tu t'intéresses à mes vacances…, dit-il en s'asseyant.

-Potter, je n'en ai rien à…

-Je les ai passées chez moi, comme d'habitude… Sirius est venu. On s'est bien amusés… On a joué au Quidditch… C'était pas mal… Et toi ?

-Je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur le sujet. Tu peux te lever et t'en aller, maintenant.

-Mais attends, je n'ai même pas encore parlé avec tes amies ! Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-Ecoute, James, dit Sofie (elle était dans l'équipe de Quidditch et par conséquent, elle connaissait assez bien James),je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu partes… Ce n'est pas qu'on te mette à la porte, mais, on veut rester…entre filles…

-D'accord, je vous laisse. Tu vois, Evans, lorsqu'on me parle gentiment, je suis capable d'écouter ce qu'on me dit ! Au revoirà bientôt, peutêtre !

-Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir…

Il sortit du compartiment.

-Tu ne trouves pas que tu es odieuse, des fois ? Il ne demande pas grand chose, après tout ! Il voulait juste te parler ! Et je t'assure qu'une fois qu'on le connaît un peu, il n'est pas si méchant , dit Sofie.

-Ne t'y mets pas ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce type ! Il est trop… Potterien !

-Sofie n'a pas tort, plaida Orie. Je suis sure qu'au fond…

-Potter n'a pas de fond ! C'est un puit sans fin ! On ne sait jamais où il va s'arrêter !

-Mais…

-On pourrait changer de sujet ?

L'ambiance fut un peu crispée, mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle redevint joviale.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi elle me déteste comme ça ! Ca n'a aucun sens ! Je suis si détestable que ça ?

-Cornedrue, t'en fais donc pas tant pour Evans. Il y a d'autres poissons dans l'océan ! Je te répète qu'Emily Andrew…

-Emily Andrew n'arrive pas à la cheville de Lily Evans. Je comprends même pas que tu me parles d'elle. Toi-même tu ne t'intéresses pas à elle !

-C'est pas qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas… Mais tu vois, j'ai beaucoup à faire, et j'ai un principe : je ne cours pas deux lièvres à la fois, donc, je n'ai pas encore eu de temps à lui consacrer… Je suis un type qui a un sens moral, tu sais !

-Un sens moral ? Tu es sorti avec trois filles en un jour, une fois !

-J'étais jeune, effronté…

-C'était l'an dernier…

-Justement, un an tu sais ça peut faire toute la différence !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le voyage se passa sans autre forme de confrontation, et ils ne se revirent plus jusqu'au moment ou le train entra en gare. Ils se croisèrent alors en sortant de leur compartiment, mais s'ignorèrent royalement. Il faut dire que Lily était passée maîtresse dans l'art d'éviter James comme la peste. Ils montèrent dans des voitures tirées pas des créatures invisibles qui sentaient le moisi, et se placèrent aux extrémités de la table de Gryffondor pour le festin.

Le choixpeau chanta sa chanson, mais aucun des deux n'était en mesure de l'écouter. James essayait d'apercevoir Lily, et Lily essayait de dissimuler la colère qu'elle éprouvait en remarquant que James l'épiait. La répartition commença.

« -Aaron Barjow

-SERPENTARD !

-Susanne Brawley.

-POUFSOUFFLE !

-Joanna Calaway

-GRYFFONDOR !… »

Lily fut rassurée de voir que James détachait enfin son regard d'elle lorsqu'il vit apparaître la nourriture. Il se jeta dessus et ne la regarda plus pendant un long moment, le temps de manger. Elle se précipita hors de la salle avant qu'il ait fini. Lorsque James Potter mangeait, rien ne pouvait faire sortir ses pensées de sa nourriture… Elle quitta ses amies, avec la promesse de se retrouver dans la salle commune dès qu'elles auraient fini de manger.


	3. Soirée de rentrée

Soirée de rentrée

James vit Lily sortir. Pourquoi partait-elle avant la fin du festin ?

-Euh, les gars, j'suis fatigué… Je pars me coucher.

-Cornedrue, tu viens à notre petite mission, OK ? Pas question que tu nous lâches , dit Sirius.

-Pas de problème, je serai là à temps… On se retrouve dans le dortoir ? On aura plus qu'à fausser compagnie à Arthur.

-D'accord, mais la fin du repas sera pas aussi drôle sans toi.

-Je t'assure, depuis que t'es amoureux, t'es vraiment plus drôle…, dit Peter.

-Si tu le dis… A plus tard.

Il quitta la grande salle à toute allure pour rejoindre Lily.

-Hey, Evans ! Ca va pas ?

-Potter, fiche-moi la paix. Quand est-ce que tu vas te rendre compte que je n'ai pas la moindre envie que tu me parles ?

-Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux. J'ai juste vu que tu partais avant la fin du festin, je me disais qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose qui cloche.

-Ce qui cloche, Potter ? Ce qui cloche, c'est justement toi ! J'ai passé la soirée à essayer d'éviter tes regards ! Tu sais ce que c'est de se sentir fixée en permanence ?

-Je crois, oui… Je suis souvent au centre de l'attention…, dit-il avec un air suffisant.

-Non mais c'est quoi ça, Potter ? Encore une manifestation de ton nombrilisme ? Fais attention, un jour ta tête va tellement enfler que tu vas finir par t'envoler !

-Moiêtre nombriliste ? Non mais ça va pas ?

-Parfaitement ! Je suis sure que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu peux être répugnant quand tu le veux bien ! Encore en juin,…

-C'est du passé ! Je suis plus comme… Il se tût sous son regard plein de reproche.

-Oui, bon… Peutêtre que je suis encore un peu comme ça… Mais je suis sûr de pouvoir m'améliorer !

Elle éclata d'un grand rire.

-T'améliorer ? dit-elle en gloussant. Tu veux dire que toi, James Potter, tu pourrais être un peu moins insupportable ? Tu me prends vraiment pour une de ces gamines naïves qui te courent après à longueur de journée et à qui tu glisses des mots doux à l'oreille ?

-Je ne fais pas ça du tout ! C'est Patm… Sirius qui fait ça !

-Et alors, toi et lui, vous êtes pareils ! Je tiens à te donner un conseil d'amie, Potter…

-Alors on est amis, donc…, dit-il de sa voix la plus mielleuse.

-Je te savais bête, mais pas au point de ne pas connaître la plus élémentaire des expressions ! Donc, reprenons : je tiens à te donner un conseil, ne…

-Je préférais la première fois, quand tu disais qu'on était amis…

-Oh Potter ! Ferme-là ! Alors, le conseil, c'est de ne plus m'approcher à moins de dix mètres si tu ne veux pas te prendre une baffe comme ça ! Et elle le gifla aussi fort qu'elle le put, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

-Hey, Evans! Ca fait mal ton truc , hurla-t-il en se frottant la joue. Il regagna son dortoir rapidement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle en avait plus qu'assez de Potter ! Ne pourrait-il pas un jour tout simplement la laisser tranquille ! Elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir mis un coup de pied où elle pensait, cette fois ! Peutêtre aurait-il compris, alors. Elle le détestait tellement ! Et en même temps, elle culpabilisait parfois d'être si odieuse. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas éduquée ainsi. Ils étaient très chrétiens et plutôt adeptes du « Si on te gifle sur une joue, tends l'autre joue ». D'ailleurs, ils avaient été assez choqués de savoir que leur fille était une sorcière. Même si cela résonnait comme une pensée moyenâgeuse à ses oreilles, pour eux, les sorcières étaient toujours des espèces d'envoyées de Satan. Bref, parfois elle se disait qu'elle devrait lui accorder sa chance ; pensée immédiatement contrée par une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui criait « Ne fais pas ça, il ne mérite pas la moindre forme d'attention ! Il est si arrogant, orgueilleux, agaçant ! Ce serait une grosseénorme erreur » Sofie pouvait bien continuer à lui répéter que James n'était pas si horrible que ça, elle ne voulait, ne pouvait pas la croire.

Bientôt, elle entendit des conversations joyeuses dans le couloir. Le dîner était sans doute terminé. En effet, ses camarades de chambre ne tardèrent pas à arriver : Orie, Sofie, Mary, Dorothée.

-Alors Lily, demanda cette dernière. On ne t'as pas vue pendant le repas ? Où étais-tu ?

-Oh, j'évitais Potter.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le repousses tout le temps… Il n'est pas si mal !

-La ferme, Mary ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer avec vous pour ce stupide garçon ! Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James fut bientôt rejoint par les autres maraudeurs et Arthur dans le dortoir.

Ils se couchèrent et attendirent d'entendre Arthur ronfler pour sortir la cape d'invisibilité. Ils étaient un peu à l'étroità quatre dessous, bien que Queudver se soit changé en rat et glissé dans la poche de Lunard. Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver Peeves. Ils ne mirent pas bien longtemps non plus pour le persuader de faire une grosse bêtise pour attirer l'attention des Rusards (père et fils, le père étant un petit bonhomme chauve et grassouillet et le fils un petit sac d'os aux longs cheveux crasseux) et de leur chat, Miss Teigne, une abominable créature qui aurait bien voulu croquer Peter.

Lorsqu'ils eurent entendu le signal ( un bruit d'armoire cassée, un grand cri de Rusard père suivi aussitôt d'un juron de Rusard fils et d'un miaulement coléreux de Miss Teigne), les Maraudeurs pénétrèrent dans le bureau du concierge. Ce dernier leur avait en effet confisqué en fin juin leur dernière invention en matière de canular : une espèce de fusée qui devait répandre un liquide jaunâtre et nauséabond dans toute la grande salle lorsque les élèves prendraient leur petit-déjeunerà la fin des examens. Projet qui avait été reporté à une date ultérieure lorsque Rusard fils avait découvert leur plan.

Ils fouillèrent dans une armoire où se trouvait la plupart des objets confisqués et trouvèrent la fusée.

-Elle a besoin d'être un peu rafistolée, mais je crois que c'est arrangeable , dit Remus en examinant l'objet.

Ils étaient sur le point de sortir lorsque Rusard père entra dans son bureau.

-Peeves ! Je vais finir par trouver le moyen de l'expulser de Poudlard ! Je t'assure, Argus ! Je n'aurai de répit que lorsqu'il sera loin de Poudlard !

Miss Teigne s'approcha d'eux et renifla. On aurait dit qu'elle pouvait les voir.

-Allez, viens Miss Teigne , ordonna le fils. Elle s'opposa à cet ordre par un miaulement, mais son maître avait parlé, et elle ne voulait ni ne pouvait s'opposer à sa volonté.

Ils ressortirent de la pièce, et les Maraudeurs poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'est pas qu'ils avaient eu particulièrement peur, ce genre de chose était quotidienne, mais ils n'aimaient pas particulièrement se faire coller. Ca leur retirait du temps libre pour le Quidditch et l'élaboration d'autres plans.

Ils ressortirent du bureau et purent enfin aller se coucher (il était à présent assez tard et les cours commençaient tôt le lendemain).


	4. Reprise des cours à Poudlard

**Aux reviewers :**

**Cleyme :** mirci ta review m'a vraiment faite plaisir… Contente que mon « humour » te plaise… lol ! Euh.. Sinon, que dire… Bah pour le Patmol positif, j'arrive pas vraiment à le voir autrement, vu qu'on le fait plus passer pour un dragueur donc euh, voilà ! Continue à me poster plein de review lol !

**Sadesirius : **pas d'inquiétude à avoir, j'essayerai de mettre les chapitres assez régulièrement !

**Lily : **a ben depuis le temps que j'attendais ta review ! lol ! Contente que ça te plaise aussi, et comme je l'ai déjà dit, je vais essayer d'être assez régulière dans mes chapitres !

Reprise des cours à Poudlard

Après leur escapade nocturne, les Maraudeurs avaient eu beaucoup de mal à se lever et à retourner en cours. D'ailleurs, ils étaient arrivés en retard au cours de Potion, ce qui leur avait valu une réprimande de Mr Golmers N.A. : bah oui, à cette époque c'était pas encore Rogue le prof de potion. Ils avaient ensuite eu droit à l'habituel sermon du Pr Sinistra sur l'importance capitale qu'aurait cette année scolaire.

-Une fois encore, notre vie dépend de la réussite de nos examens, à l'entendre… Ca ne lui est jamais passé par la tête qu'un petit échec de rien du tout n'est pas une catastrophe , marmonna Sirius.

Lorsque le repas arriva, ce fut un soulagement pour tous les élèves. Cette première journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante. James repéra rapidement une jolie rousse.

-J'ai quelqu'un à saluer…

-Tu es obligé de toujours trouver un moyen pour l'agacer plus que tu ne le fais par le simple fait d'exister ? Tu es pour elle comme Rogue pour nous ! Comment faudra-t-il qu'on te le dise pour que tu comprennes , dit Patmol.

-Impossible, personne ne peut être aussi… répugnant que Servilus…

-Patmol n'a pas tort, dit à son tour Lunard. Elle te déteste, James, et je doute fort que cela s'arrange si tu passes tes journées à lui coller aux basques !

-Je ne lui colle pas aux basques !

-Euh, excuse-moi de devoir confirmer James, mais tu lui colles aux basques…, dit Queudver d'une toute petite voix.

Il partit sans dire un mot de plus. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse à ce que ses amis venaient de lui dire à l'instant. Etait-il si collant qu'ils le disaient ? Il en arriva à cette conclusion : il horriblement collant, comme si quelqu'un avait vidé tout un seau de colle sur lui, et qu'il était allé se frotter à Lily. N.A. : comparaison bizarre mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre… Dès qu'il en fut arrivé à comprendre cela, il tourna les talons. Sirius avait raison. Si Lily ne voulais pas de lui, il y en aurait certainement d'autres qui l'accepteraient tel qu'il était : nombriliste et arrogant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily avait poussé un grand soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle avait vu Potter rebrousser son chemin. Par contre, elle avait tout de suite éprouvé de la compassion pour la pauvre cinquième année qu'il était allé aborder.

-Pauvre fille…, murmura-t-elle.

-Qui ?

-Celle-là, là-bas. Potter l'a abordée.

Elles ne se retournèrent même pas.

-Ce n'est pas très drôle, pour une blague., dit Orie.

-Ce n'est pas une blague !

-C'est de pire en pire, tes blagues. Tu t'enfonces.

-Sofie, c'est pas une blague !

Elles consentirent enfin à se retourner et restèrent quelques minutes la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés par le spectacle qu'elles avaient devant les yeux. Potter parlait à une fille ! Et il avait même l'air de lui faire les yeux doux !

-Et tu n'es pas jalouse , s'inquiéta Orie.

-Jalouse de quoi ?

-D'elle ! Ca fait… j'ai même arrêté de compter le temps qu'il a passé à te courir après ! Et là, il va voir la première jolie fille sur son passage !

-Tout ce que j'éprouve en ce moment, c'est de la compassion pour la pauvre idiote qui se laissera prendre dans les filets de Potter.

-Ca ne te gêne pas, qu'il se dise amoureux de toi et qu'il arrive aussi facilement à t'oublier ? Moi, j'aurais l'impression d'être une fille…banale…

-Arrêtez, si je devais songer un moment à ça, je me dirais plutôt que c'est Potter qui ne sait pas ce qu'il dit et qui clame un amour qui n'existe pas !

-Je trouve qu'Orie a raison…

-Ce qui compte, c'est ce que je pense moi ! Et puis, vous devriez vous réjouir ! On pourra enfin faire des trucs entre copines sans que plane toujours la menace de croiser Potter.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison, approuva Sofie.

-Au fait : la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard aura lieu samedi. Vous avez vu ? Si on allait fêter la « liberté enfin retrouvée » de Lily au « Trois Balais » ?

-Liberté ! Ca faisait longtemps que ce mot avait perdu tout son sens pour moi! ´

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-James ! Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir ! J'avais perdu tout espoir que tu m'écoutes un jour !

En effet, Sirius se désespérait depuis longtemps de l'affection de James pour une fille qui ne lui accordait pas un regard. Il commençait même à penser que James était totalement fêlé. Ce fut donc avec grand soulagement que Sirius apprit que James passerait la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec une certaine Abigail Van Maerk.

-Vous devrez donc vous passer de moi cette fois !

-Oh, tu sais, on avait pas prévu grand chose… On devait juste ridiculiser Rogue en public… On peut reporter si tu veux…

-Ne vous privez pas d'amusement parce que je ne serai pas là ! Dites-vous que je m'amuserai bien de mon côté aussi !

-Oui mais là, on avait prévu un truc grandiose, pas une de ces petites improvisations stupides et sans intérêt ! Et c'est toi l'auteur du projet, je te signale , dit Lunard.

-Non, ne vous en faites pas tant… Et puis, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait faire mieux. On a réussi à combiner deux sortilèges déjà assez drôles à la base, mais si on avait eu plus de temps, je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu faire mieux.

-Je me demande pourquoi Rogue continue à venir à Pré-au-Lard alors qu'il sait qu'à chaque fois, on le tourne en ridicule…, dit un Peter très sérieux.

-Bon, sur ce, j'y vais… Je l'ai probablement déjà fait attendre un peu, et même si cela nuirait à mon image d'être à l'avance, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'en aille, lassée de m'attendre…

-Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées !

-Sirius, tu raisonnes peut-être comme ça, mais moi, je ne veux pas passer pour un briseur de cœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que je b…

-J'y vais !

Il sortit de la salle commune. Il avait rendez-vous dans le parc.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait, en ce début de septembre. Sofie était partie se balader du côté du terrain de Quidditch avec Orie. Lily ne les avait pas accompagnées. L'année scolaire venait de débuter, les professeurs ne les surchargeaient pas encore de travail. Elle avait donc un peu de temps libre et décida de l'employer à faire un tour dans le parc.

Elle s'assit au bord du lac. Elle sortit un livre trouvé à la bibliothèque et se plongea dedans lorsqu'elle entendit glousser. Elle aperçut une chevelure blonde un peu plus loin, à l'angle d'un bâtiment et sut tout de suite qu'elle avait affaire à un couple de tourtereaux. Elle avait toujours été horrifiée de voir à quel point certaines personnes pouvaient se donner en public. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur son livre mais la fille gloussait de plus en plus fort. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter.

-Non mais ! Il y a des endroits pour ce genre de chose , cria-t-elle.

La fille tourna la tête, une moue agacée sur le visage. Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais avança de quelques pas, dévoilant ainsi à Lily son identité, celle-ci ne l'ayant pas vu auparavant car il était caché par le bâtiment. Lily éprouva une drôle de sensation dans le ventre. C'était très désagréable. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé ça auparavant.

-Oh, je vois… De ta part, Potter, rien ne m'étonne plus. Continuez donc vos petites affaires, moi, je m'en vais. Je ne peux pas supporter ça plus longtemps.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit et se replongea dans sa lecture, tentant toujours de chasser cette étrange sensation de son ventre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James était à la fois honteux et scandalisé. Comment Lily pouvait-elle lui faire la morale alors qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de le repousser, comment le pouvait-elle, elle qui ne lui adressait même pas la parole ? Pourquoi lui parlait-elle si c'était pour lui faire la morale ? Mais en même temps, il avait honte. Il était toujours amoureux d'elle, et il avait peur qu'elle le trouve encore plus hideux après cela.

-Je… Il faut que je rentre, Aby. Je… J'ai encore des tas de choses à faire et euh…

-Tu es sûr, James ? Je n'ai pas très envie que tu partes…

-Euh… Je… Je dois vraiment y aller.

-Bon, d'accord.

James regagna son dortoir. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Heureusement, ses amis arrivèrent bientôt avec quelques projets amusants à réaliser. Il n'aurait pas le temps de se sentir mal…


	5. Armistice?

**N.A. :Après une "longue"absence, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux que j'ai fait attendre…**

Armistice ?

James avait largué Aby. Il n'était pas Sirius, et malgré ce qu'on disait sur lui, malgré le dragueur qu'il avait peut-être été autrefois, il n'aimait pas -plus- jouer à faire semblant. Il se rendit au terrain de Quidditch. Sirius était avec une fille, Lupin détestait le Quidditch et il n'avait aucune envie d'être collé par Peter. De toute manière, ce dernier avait beaucoup de travail en retard… Peter n'avait pas le talent de ses amis, il était plus lent à comprendre, et à arriver à faire les choses.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily partit à la bibliothèque. Sofie et Orie avaient quelques devoirs à finir. Rien de très important, l'histoire d'une trentaine de minutes, peut-être moins. Elles ne tarderaient pas à la rejoindre… Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire là-bas, mais elle avait appris qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à s'ennuyer au milieu de ses chers, volumineux et passionnants volumes. Elle entama la lecture de plusieurs livres sans réellement réussir à se plonger dedans, remarquant toujours plus une mouche volant dans la pièce que l'encre sur le papier. Elle abandonna finalement et décida de faire un tour dehors. Si elle pouvait regarder pendant dix minutes une mouche voler en dédaignant son livre (ce qui lui arrivait pour la première fois), elle aurait des tas de choses aussi ennuyeuses à faire au-dehors. Elle prit son manteau, qu'elle avait eu la présence d'esprit d'emmener avec elle, et sortit. On était maintenant en octobre. L'air n'était pas bien chaud et le sol était encore trempé par une grosse pluie tombée il y a quelques heures. Le ciel était menaçant, mais Lily estima qu'elle avait le temps de faire une balade d'une durée tout à fait respectable avant que cela recommence à tomber. Elle marcha, sans savoir où elle allait, ni pourquoi elle ne restait pas à l'intérieur, par un temps si humide. Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle préférait marcher dans la boue plutôt que d'être confortablement assise à la bibliothèque devant un livre. Mais elle se contentait de ne penser à rien, et de mettre un pied devant l'autre…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Holà ! Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, mon p'tit James , se dit ce dernier à lui-même.

Il descendit en piqué, se redressa au dernier moment et atterrit dans une flaque d'eau, salissant la bas de sa robe et éclaboussant tout aux alentours .

Pas mal, la descente mais l'atterrissage…, dit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnut la voix. Lily. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole en premier.

Salut, Evans ! Depuis quand tu me parles ? Je ne suis qu'un crétin exhibitionniste et prétentieux. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Estime-toi heureux que je sois de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, Potter… Sur ce, je rentre… Il va pleuvoir…

Si seulement il t'arrivait de me parler de la pluie et du beau temps plus souvent, Evans… Ca me changerait de tes crises de nerf continuelles !

Je ne suis pas continuellement énervée, Potter… Seulement quand tu es dans les parages… Mais je viens de décider que tout cela avait trop duré et qu'après tout…

Tu vas enfin faire ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis longtemps : me laisser ma chance ?

Non ! J'allais juste dire qu'après tout, je devrais ne pas m'énerver sur toi et juste t'ignorer. Tu sais, Potter, même à moi, tu fais pitié, quand tu te prends une baffe…

Il me reste donc peut-être encore une infime chance !

Elle ne dit rien. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de partir dans une conversation sans fin. Ce Potter voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot… Dommage pour lui, car elle était aussi têtue que lui ! Elle se contenta donc de sourire et de tourner les talons. James n'essaya pas de la retenir. Il ne voulait pas faire de bêtise, cette fois. Essayer de relancer une conversation qu'elle considérait comme close n'était pas la meilleure idée pour qu'elle ait une bonne image de lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily rentra au dortoir. Orie et Sofie avaient fini leur travail. Elles avaient prévu de passer la soirée avec quelques autres amies de Gryffondor. Lily trouva ses deux amies déjà bien entourées.

Bonsoir !

Salut Lily , dit Caroline, une fille qu'elle connaissait vaguement, et qui se croyait appréciée par tous, alors que la plupart des gens la trouvaient assommante.

Elles avaient rempli une table de la salle commune de diverses choses à manger.

Lily se prit une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat.

Toi, tu ne t'en fais pas pour ta ligne , dit Caroline.

Non, c'est vrai… Elle rajouta, plus bas pour que la concernée ne l'entende pas : « Mais qui l'a invitée ? »

Pas la moindre idée…, répondit Sofie.

Oh ! Regardez ! Il y a Sirius Black, là-bas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant , dit –encore elle !- Caroline dans une mimique totalement ridicule.

On dirait même qu'il s'approche , ajouta-t-elle.

Si Black s'approche, Evans s'éloigne , dit Lily. Elle prit donc le chemin de son dortoir.

Hey ! Evans , lui cria Sirius.

Elle se retourna. Que lui voulait-il ? Lorsque Potter arrêtait de la harceler, Black s'y mettait !

Quoi ?

Je peux te parler ?

Même si ma vie en dépendait, je ne te parlerais pas... Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je crois... C'est à quel sujet?

James ! Il est pathétique depuis que tu lui as parlé ! Il commence même à me faire sérieusement peur. On était censés aller faire un truc du côté de l'aile Ouest, mais au dernier moment, il a dit d'une voix rêveuse qu'il préférait rester dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, Evans, mais je préfèrerais que tu ne lui laisses pas imaginer des choses…

Black, premièrement, tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas ma faute si ton ami est idiot au point de croire que le moindre mot est une promesse… Je vais me coucher. Si tu veux em… nuyer quelqu'un d'autre ce soir, je suis sûre que Caroline serait partante ! Dis à ton meilleur ami qu'il ne faut pas qu'il se fasse trop d'illusions… Au revoir.

Evans ! J'ai pas fini !

Elle ne se retourna pas, et n'essaya même pas de comprendre ce qu'il continuait à lui crier. S'il croyait qu'il pouvait lui dicter sa conduite, il se trompait ! Elle le détestait tellement ! Peut-être encore plus prétentieux que Potter, celui-là ! Et il n'était pas facile de le battre ou même de l'égaler dans ce domaine ! Quel horrible crétin ! S'il croyait qu'elle était à ses ordres… Elle allait lui prouver le contraire !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher, Patmol ?

Cornedrue, je te le répète : cette fille _fonctionne_ à la psychologie inversée ! Dis-lui de faire une chose d'un ton autoritaire, elle fera tout le contraire ! Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily était prête à tout pour faire enrager Black ? Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le coup de la veille. Au petit-déjeuner, elle fit donc tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour être un peu aimable avec James. Elle avait une technique. Si elle voulait directement devenir amie avec lui, il comprendrait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle allait donc y aller progressivement. Ca ne lui plaisait pas trop, de copiner avec Potter. Mais tout était bon pour montrer à Black qu'il n'était ni le chef, ni le centre de l'univers. Elle se montra donc gentille, tout en restant distante. Elle se contentait de ne plus lui adresser des regards noirs à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait jeter un coup d'œil vers elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius, tu es un géni ! Elle ne m'a pas regardé méchamment une seule fois depuis qu'on est assis à cette table ! Et pourtant, je n'ai même pas essayé d'être discret, quand je la regardais !

Je te l'avais dit, mon pote… Je connais la psychologie féminine comme le fond de ma poche… Je suis sorti avec tellement de filles qu'elles sont devenues tout ce qu'il y a de plus prévisible pour moi… Ca en devient même un peu lassant… Je sais tout ce qu'elle feront avant même qu'elles le fassent…

Je voudrais bien le savoir, moi, quelquefois…, dit Queudver. Ma dernière petite-amie…

Inutile de préciser que c'était la dernière, vu que c'était la première aussi…, dit Lunard.

Inutile de me le rappeler… Rébecca réagissait toujours exactement à l'opposé de ce que je pensais !

Le mystère féminin…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était la pause de midi. Lily alla s'asseoir en compagnie de Sofie et Orie.

Lily, je rêve ou… Tu n'as pas été désagréable avec Potter une seule fois ce matin , dit Orie. Même quand il t'a parlé ! Tu t'es contentée de gentiment refouler son invitation. Sans hausser la voix, sans le gifler !

Il était temps , s'exclama Sofie. Tu t'es enfin rendue compte qu'en réalité, c'est un garçon très drôle !

Arrête, Sofie. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit aussi bien que tu le dis… Je fais juste ça pour faire enrager Black…

Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire, à Black ?

Il m'a fait la morale, hier. J'avais été plus ou moins aimable avec Potter-je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs- et il m'a dit que je ne devais pas le laisser se faire de faux espoirs. Enfin, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails… Du coup, j'ai décidé que j'allais continuer. Pour lui montrer que plus il essaiera de me dicter ce que je dois faire, plus je ferai ce qu'il ne veut pas…

Euh, tu as conscience que c'est un peu… idiot comme réaction , demanda Sofie.

Oh, ne t'y mets pas ! Je réagirai comme j'en aurai envie ! Je… Je dois passer à la bibliothèque avant le début des cours…

Lily ! Tu es allée à la bibliothèque hier pour faire ton travail…, dit Orie d'un ton accusateur.

Je n'ai pas fini !

Lily partit à grands pas.

Ce qu'elle peut être bête quand elle est amoureuse…, dit Orie d'un ton mi-rêveur, mi-exaspéré.

Ne dis pas ça devant elle… Elle ne le sait pas encore , lui répondit Sofie, visiblement amusée.

Eh ! Sofie , cria une voix qu'elles reconnurent aussitôt.

Ah, Black ! Je voulais justement te voir au sujet des entraînements de Quidditch N.A. : au cas où je ne l'aurais pas dit, Sofie fait partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Les entraînements vont être déplacés, si j'en crois Colin Payne ?

Oui. On les décale tous d'un jour… Je voulais juste t'avertir… Mais je vois qu'on te l'a déjà dit…

Merci quand même… Salut !

Les deux amies s'éloignèrent et prirent le chemin de la serre.

Une idée m'effleure la tête… Tu… Toi et Black ?

Orie, ne dis pas de bêtise ! Je ne suis pas du tout le style de fille avec qui Black sort habituellement !

Tu sais, la routine… Il a peut-être besoin de changement…

Je ne serai pas un de ses jouets ! Je ne suis pas particulièrement emballées par l'idée de sortir avec un type qui me larguerait à la première idiote qui lui tournerait autour. Et puis… Tu crois vraiment que Black m'intéresse ?

Tu es la première à dire qu'il est drôle, gentil,…

Devant Lily ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle le croie encore pire -du moins, si c'est possible de détester quelqu'un encore plus-.

Ne fais pas l'innocente !

Je ne fais pas l'innocente !

A d'autres !

Arrête, Orie !

Et c'est sur le ton de ces joyeuses chamailleries qu'elles retrouvèrent Lily à l'entrée de la serre.

De quoi vous parliez ? Ca avait l'air intéressant.

Oh, Sofie en pince pour…, Orie se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas pensé à la haine-le mot était encore trop faible- de Lily pour Black. Si Lily croyait que Sofie appréciait beaucoup Black, elle serait en colère et prendrait ça comme une trahison –ce qui était, il fallait bien l'avouer, une réaction un peu égoïste-. N.A. : bah oui, quand même, faut laisser les gens vivre leurs vies !

Pour qui , dit Lily sur un ton insistant.

Personne , s'empressa de répondre Sofie.

Pour qui ? Pitié, ne me laissez pas dans l'ignorance !

Pour personne…, dit Orie du ton le plus détaché possible, essayant ainsi de rendre l'information inintéressante. Mais Lily semblait bien décidée à découvrir qui était l'heureux élu.

Qui c'est ? Dites-le moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me révéler son nom ! Vous tenez vraiment à enterrer ce secret dans vos tombes ? Parce que je vous préviens que je vous harcèlerai aussi au paradis, ou bien alors je déterrerai vos tombes pour y trouver le secret !

Elle insista tellement que ses deux amies durent lui révéler le nom du « mystérieux amoureux de Sofie ». Lily marqua une pause, restant silencieuse. On voyait sur son visage qu'elle luttait intérieurement entre deux sentiments opposés : la haine qu'elle avait pour Black et le respect et l'affection qu'elle avait pour Sofie.

Bien. C'est ta vie. Fais ce que tu veux. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure décision à prendre et tu sais que je suis contre.

Contre quoi ? On n'est pas ensembles et Orie a dit ça juste pour me taquiner ! C'était une plaisanterie, rien de plus.

Oui… Une simple plaisanterie. , dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Lily, ne le prends pas comme ça! Je t'en prie! Je ne suis pas du tout...

Je te crois, inutile d'insister! Mais au ton de sa voix, on sentait bien que Lily ne croyait pas un mot de ce que disait Sofie...


	6. Opération sens dessus dessous

**Aux reviewers :**

**Lily : **Comme d'habitude, merci… J'attends tes propositions pour faire un chapitre qui te plaira plus… ;)

**Fol : **Merci, tout d'abord pour la review, ensuite pour la proposition de correction, mais je vais relire tout ça attentivement avant de faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre… C'est gentil quand même…

Opération « sens dessus dessous »  


James se baladait dans les couloirs en sifflotant un petit air… Cette journée était la plus belle de sa vie ! Le premier sourire d'Evans… Depuis toute l'histoire de l'humanité peut-être. Il n'y croyait plus. Elle avait ri ouvertement à sa plaisanterie de mauvais goût ! Commençait-elle à percer le fin secret de son humour ? Si elle ne le faisait pas déjà, elle était en bonne voie de le faire…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ecoute, Lily, je comprends que tu n'aimes pas Black, mais la plaisanterie va beaucoup trop loin ! Tu n'as pas le droit de…

Ecoute, Sofie, dit Lily sur le même ton, je comprends que tu apprécies –beaucoup trop à mon goût- Black, mais je ne peux pas faire marche arrière ! Il a l'air beaucoup trop furieux pour que j'abandonne maintenant ! Je peux réussir à l'ennuyer encore plus !

Lily avait beau donner sans cesse cette raison, ni elle, ni ses amies n'ignoraient qu'elle n'aurait pas été aussi loin si elle n'avait pas cru que Sofie et Black étaient sur le point de… sympathiser. Elle espérait que Black abandonnerait si elle, la meilleure amie de Sofie, faisait tout pour lui montrer qu'elle le détestait. Elle voulait saisir toutes les occasions pour lui montrer que le chemin n'était pas libre.

C'est absolument idiot. Tu fais n'importe quoi. Tu… Je ne te comprends pas.

Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre.

Tant mieux, parce que je ne pourrais pas y arriver.

D'accord. Comme ça, tout est clair. Elle marqua une courte pause. Vous avez lu l'article dans la _Gazette du Sorcier _sur la « Sorcière démente de Londres »? Elle aurait ensorcelé toute sa maison contre les voleurs. Si bien que la maison a fini par la prendre pour un voleur… Elle n'a pas survécu. Et plusieurs employés du ministères ont failli y rester quand ils sont entrés pour régler les choses.

J'espère que je ne deviendrai jamais comme ça… Promettez-moi d'être toujours des amies qui m'empêchent de devenir paranoïaque ! demanda Orie, implorante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James sifflotait en parcourant les couloirs. Il avait rendez-vous avec ses meilleurs amis pour lancer leur plan « sens dessus dessous », ce qui consistait à envoyer une armée de lutins de Cornouaille dans la bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit calme pour consulter la carte du Maraudeur et s'assurer que personne n'approchait de la bibliothèque. Les classes alentours étaient presque toutes remplies -en effet, à ce moment-là, James aurait du être en cours.- Il fouilla dans le sac qu'il avait sur le dos et en sortit le morceau de parchemin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je l'ai oublié ! chuchota Lily à Orie.

Quoi ?

Mon devoir ! gémit Lily.

Mesdemoiselles, je vous en prie ! Vous parlerez à la récréation ! gronda le Pr McGonagall.

Excusez-moi, professeur, mais, j'ai oublié le devoir que vous aviez demandé de faire.

Le professeur pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Si ç'avait été un(e) autre élève, elle aurait immédiatement répliqué quelque chose dans le style de « C'est votre chouette qui l'a envoyée à l'autre bout du monde sans vous demander votre avis, je suppose ? » Mais il s'agissait de Lily Evans. Celle qui n'oubliait pas, ne mentait pas et était toujours sage comme une image.

Dépêchez-vous, Miss Evans. Soyez de retour dans dix minutes avec votre devoir, où les choses pourraient mal tourner pour vous…

Oui, professeur.

Elle sortit de la classe d'un pas pressé mais digne, puis se mit à courir comme une folle dans les couloirs. Elle avait la moitié du château à parcourir en cinq minutes, disons quatre minutes trente si on déduisait le temps qu'elle avait déjà utilisé pour sortir de la classe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James vit ses amis approcher sur la carte. Ils avaient donc réussi à se débarrasser de l'infirmière et à filer vite fait… Mais il vit un autre point courir dans sa direction. Rien qu'en lisant ce nom, son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine. Le petit point se déplaçait à toute vitesse. Le petit point se rapprochait de plus en plus… James sortit de sa cachette. Si le petit point devait se rapprocher, il préférait le voir en vrai plutôt que sur un parchemin. Il se rapprochait… se rapprochait… mais que se passait-il ? Il se rapprochait beaucoup trop et trop vite ! Et le petit point devint –trop- rapidement une jeune fille rousse qui lui rentra dedans et s'étala par terre.

Fais gaffe, Evans !

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle continua sa route, toujours aussi rapidement. Elle avait un devoir à récupérer d'urgence. James, quant à lui, resta fixe comme un piquet.

Il entendit des bruits de pas, sans doute ceux de ses amis.

Non, pas déjà ! murmura-t-il.

Il entra dans la bibliothèque et trouva Lily en train de retourner l'allée « Métamorphose » de la bibliothèque.

Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Evans ?

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. James répéta sa question.

Mon devoir de métamorphose ! dit-elle sur un ton à la fois agacé et angoissé.

James la regarda longuement, et il fut amusé et attendri par son comportement. Elle était tellement stressée pour pas grand chose ! Il sortit son devoir de son sac et le lui tendit. Elle hésita, puis accepta.

Mais, comment tu vas faire ?

On était censés le rendre aujourd'hui, je n'irai pas au cours… J'aurai le temps de le refaire…

Merci…

Elle s'éloigna, mais ce « merci » résonna encore longtemps dans la tête de James, comme un disque rayé. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre un peu contrôle de lui-même. Patmol, Queudver et Lunard l'attendaient sans doute. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche… On n'attendait plus que lui pour lancer l'opération « sens dessus dessous ».

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oOoO

Lily fut vraiment choquée lorsqu'elle entendit la nouvelle : quelqu'un –et elle avait une petite idée sur l'identité de cette personne- avait lâché une armée de lutins dans la bibliothèque, l'endroit où elle aimait se détendre –et où d'autres étaient bien souvent énervés par des devoirs difficiles-. Elle avait décidé de se montrer impitoyable envers les Maraudeurs. La gentillesse dont elle avait fait preuve ces derniers jours était bel et bien envolée !

Bonjour, Evans !

Ne m'adresse pas la parole ! Elle bouscula James.

Et dire qu'elle l'avait vu dans la bibliothèque quelques minutes avant qu'elle soit saccagée ! Et dire qu'elle avait vu les Maraudeurs traîner autour à une heure où ils auraient dû être en classe et qu'elle n'avait rient dit ! Elle se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir pensé qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup. Et pourtant, si on y réfléchissait, c'était évident ! C'était leur passe-temps favori, détruire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient détruire et anéantir le travail du plus de personnes possible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James n'était pas idiot, et il comprenait plus ou moins ce que Lily lui reprochait. Et il était très difficile de la comprendre… Elle savait qui avait fait le coup de la bibliothèque. Il se promit de ne plus jamais s'attaquer à cette partie du château. Inutile de la faire enrager plus… Elle ne lui parlerait sans doute plus… Sirius avait deviné ce qui le tracassait.

Oublie-la, Cornedrue…

C'est comme si tu demandais à un gamin d'oublier le mini balai qu'il désirait tant et que ses parents lui avaient promis, et qu'il n'a jamais eu… Il n'arrête pas d'y penser et de se demander comment ça aurait été de voler sur un mini balai.

Oui, mais en grandissant, le gamin comprend que c'est bien d'avoir un mini balai, mais que c'est mieux d'avoir un grand balai, un vrai… Autrement dit : il y a plein de poissons dans l'océan…

Ne recommence pas avec ça !

Quoi ?

Tu me l'as tellement répété et je t'ai tellement envoyé balader, expliqué en long et en large que je ne voyais pas d'autres poissons dignes d'être pêchés que tu devrais avoir compris, maintenant !

Tu commences à parler comme Evans... Fais attention! Elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi!


	7. Le colis de grand tante Carrollie

**Aux rewievers :**

_Tout d'abord, désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour écrire ce chapitre... J'ai beaucoup de trucs à faire... C'est pas toujours facile de trouver le temps... Désolée... Et bonne lecture! _

**Ladybird : **Bah oui, elle avait son titre d'élève parfaite en jeu ! Il fallait bien qu'elle accepte… Ou qu'elle continue à chercher son devoir pendant des heures, ce qui n'aurait pas plu à McGonagall…

**Lily(ne) ; SusyBones : **désolée, j'ai été un peu-beaucoup- lente à mettre la suite… Mais j'ai été débordée ces derniers temps…

**Lily : **Je sais plus vraiment quoi dire… J'voudrais pas me répéter de review en review… Donc je dirais juste : « Youpi dansons la carioca ; c'est bien, faisez tous comme moi… » Et tu connais la suite.

* * *

**Le colis de grand-tante Carrollie **

C'était tout de même sympathique de sa part ce qu'il a fait. Il ne peut pas être si mauvais que tu le dis… Avoue qu'il t'a étonné, sur ce coup-là !

Lily ne répondit rien. C'est vrai que parfois, dans ses moments d'égarement, il lui arrivait de ne plus le trouver aussi mauvais… Et là, il faisait un bêtise, et elle se disait qu'elle avait été idiote de croire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien.

Elles furent ramenées à la réalité par l'arrivée du courrier. Une chouette hulotte se posa pile dans l'assiette de toasts de Sofie.

Naphtaline ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !

Sofie s'efforça tant bien que mal de réparer, à l'aide d'une serviette, les dégâts faits par la chouette. Elle n'avait pas seulement éparpillé les toasts de SOfie un peu partout, mais elle avait aussi renversé une carafe de jus de citrouille et un pot de marmelade.

Elle est bien trop chargée. Elle ne peut pas voler avec un tel poids sous elle. Je ne sais même pas comment elle a fait pour arriver jusqu'ici !

En effet, Naphtaline portait un colis qui faisait sa taille et qui devait bien peser trois fois son poids.

Sofie ouvrit le colis. Il y avait là toutes sortes de fioles, de pot contenant des poudres de toutes sortes, et même des fils de fer barbelés… Un bric-à-brac indescriptible.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ca doit venir de ma grand-tante Carrollie. Elle est complètement tarée. Elle a fait ses études de sorcellerie dans une espèce de contrée reculée… Elle croit peut-être que j'ai besoin de tout ça parce qu'elle-même utilisait ce genre de chose dans ses études…

Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ca contien peut-être des choses dangereuses... dit-elle d'un air songeur

Dans ce cas, donne-le plutôt à Potter. Il pourra sûrement trouver quoi faire de tes babioles. Je suis sûre qu'il s'entendrait très bien avec ta grand-tante Carrollie.

Lily ! crièrent ensemble Sofie et Orie en regardant Lily d'un air exaspéré.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Vous avez vu le panneau d'affichage? demanda Queudver.

Non, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Nos punaises-allumettes ont fait leur effet ?

Non, il n'a pas encore été réduit en cendres. Sirius fit une grimace. Il avait l'air consterné. Il y est juste dit que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard a lieu la semaine prochaine.

Et alors ? On n'attend pas ça pour aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard. dit Patmol.

Je voulais juste vous prévenir, c'est tout… dit Queudver, d'un ton coupable. Comme s'il avait commis une erreur irréparable en disant à ses amis quelque chose qu'ils savaient déjà. Décidément, ce type aurait toujours besoin de quelqu'un de plus haut placé pour lui dicter sa conduite. Il resterait toujours un suiveur, et pas un meneur. _(bah... Je suppose que sa personnalité de petit toutou du grand chef était déjà marquée...)_

Il faudra que je passe faire quelques achats… J'ai besoin de nouvelles plumes, de parchemin et j'ai entendu parler d'un livre intéressant…

Pourquoi es-tu toujours si sérieux, Lunard ? Allons plutôt chez Zonko !

Excusez-moi, mais j'adore aller fureter dans les librairies. Je trouve ça très amusant !

Ses trois amis le regardèrent d'un air ébahi.

Quoi ?

Je comprends qu'on aime lire, mais préférer ça à aller passer du bon temps chez Zonko ! En plus, les livres que tu lis sont extrêmement ennuyeux.

Tout le monde n'a pas la même perception de l'amusement…

Pour une fois, je suis entièrement d'accord. Evans n'a pas du tout la même perception de l'amusement que nous…

James !

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Lily était en compagnie de quelques amies de sa maison quand Sofie s'éloigna du groupe. Elle vit avec horreur qu'elle se dirigeait vers son "cher ami" de l'équipe de Quidditch : Sirius. Elle aurait voulu écouter ce qu'ils se disaient, mais elle en était incapable. Il y avait bien trop de monde autour d'elle, et il lui était bien entendu impossible de leur crier de se taire. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'elle écoutait les conversations des autres! En réalité, Sofie ne faisait que suivre ses conseils : elle apportait à Sirius la boîte envoyée par sa grand-tante Carrollie.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Je ne sais pas si tu trouveras quelque chose à faire de ce bric-à-brac. Ah ! Je dois aussi te prévenir qu'il y a peut-être des choses un peu… dangereuses ou d'origine douteuse. Ma grand-tante est vraiment… spéciale.

Merci beaucoup… Je ferai _bon_ usage de tout ça…

Il se préparait à tourner les talons, et, au plus grand étonnement de Sofie, et aussi de lui-même, il se ravisa pour lui déposer un petit baiser sur la joue. Sofie resta clouée un instant sur place, à le regarder s'éloigner. Elle ne se rendait pas bien compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'était pas dans son habitude de témoigner de l'affection à des personnes du sexe opposé sans manifester d'intentions douteuses. Elle ne savait pas très bien comment interpréter ça. L'interprétation des choses n'était pas sa plus grande qualité… D'ailleurs, elle avait toujours des notes horribles en divination, et elle passait toujours de justesse. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait à garder cette matière ! Peut-être à cause de sa grand-mère, qui possédait, disait-elle, le don du troisième oeil… Ses pensées dévièrent sur sa grand-mère… Lily, par contre, ne pensa plus qu'à cela. Elle avait aperçu le geste de Sirius. Et cela l'avait mis hors d'elle. Elle ne permettrait pas que Sirius agisse avec sa meilleur amie comme avec la première catin dont il s'acoquinait habituellement. Il était grand temps qu'il comprenne deux ou trois choses concernant ses amies. Elle ne permettrait pas que son amie souffre. Peu importait le prix qu'elle devrait payer… Sofie ne souffrirait pas !

_

* * *

Bon, voilà… Ce chapitre est un peu court… Mais j'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire quand même… La suite est déjà plus ou moins claire dans ma tête, donc ça ne devrait pas être trop long… Malheureusement, j'ai un peu de mal à trouver le temps d'écrire… Mais je vais faire ce que je peux !_


	8. Arrêt

**J'arrête ici cette fic.**

**Elle ne mène à rien et je n'en vois plus la suite, encore moins la fin. Je vais sans doutes me consacrer à d'autres projets. **

Merci à tous les lecteurs. Pour ceux qui sont déçus, je m'excuse. Il y a tout un tas d'autres fics sur ce couple qui vous attendent alors profitez-en bien !

Je ne vais pas m'éterniser. A bientôt dans une autre de mes fic (même si pour l'instant elles ne sont pas nombreuses) ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews un peu partout, ça me fera toujours plaisir !


End file.
